Seth
) |Row 9 title = Organization: |Row 9 info = Night Blade |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = Ability: |Row 11 info = The EXS of Excavation: Kerykeion |Row 12 title = Weapon: |Row 12 info = Twin Swords: The Eliminator |Row 13 title = Japanese Voice |Row 13 info = Yuuki Kaji Aimi (Young) |Row 14 title = English Voice |Row 14 info = Mark Whitten(@mpwhitten) Hi there! Yep, that's me. I was wondering when that was going to drop. Good catch :) (@mpwhitten) I'm back as Seth in BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle 2.0}} "You ran away from your destiny once... Why return to the Hollow Night now?" Seth ( ) is an assassin of the Night Blade and the wielder of the Eliminator who is currently working for an unknown client. He is one of the twelve characters introduced in the original version of UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH. Background The Assassin who Wanders the Night A young boy feared from those who know him as the "Assassin". He appears before certain power users, challenging them to duels, but no one knows why. Or, for that matter, who he is. However, the moment he heard the name, "Princess of the Night Blade", his attitude changed. His emotionless face was no longer so. Since that day, he wanders the town, searching for the princess, not on anyone's orders.Introduction on the official site Information Seth is a 1st year student in the same high-school as Hyde. To some he's mainly known as the "Assassin" ( ). Appearance Seth is a teenager with grey eyes and short black hair, although about one-fourth of it is white on the front of his left side. He wears a high-collared double-breasted black coat with a tattered end sticking out behind his right leg, blue pants and black shoes. Personality Seth is an extremely serious individual and never shows any emotion beyond stoicism. Although his cold attitude may come off as insensitive, he is greatly burdened by the mistakes of his ancestor and feels that if he fulfills Linne's wish for death, he can redeem his family name and free himself of the past. In Yuzuriha's story, her optimistic way of life despite her family's history briefly causes Seth to question his path and his individuality. Seth does attend school and has above average grades. He's bad at communicating and tries to avoid contact with his classmates in order to keep them from "getting involved"Confirmed during French-Bread Information Station on November 1st 2019. His presence is rarely noted in the classroom and Seth pretty much free to come and go as he pleases. He lives alone and it skilled with all the housework as he has been helping his family since he was youngConfirmed during French-Bread Information Station on November 1st 2019. Story Years ago people within the Night Blade started to think that people should be allowed to do whatever they want to do with their abilities. This resulted a rebellion and internal fighting within the Night Blade - Seth's ancestor was one of these rebels. Seth has been trying to fix the mistakes Night Blade made in the past, which has led him to lead an aimless existence cleaning up after himself and killing off whatever is within the confines of both his power and his contract. He's aiming to claim the Indulgence of Insulation and remove the "curse" placed on Linne and Kuon using that sword. This would naturally put him at conflict with Hyde due to the weapon being in his possession. Abilities Seth's ability is the "EXS of Excavation" ( ): Kerykeion ( ). It allows him to create "chains" that pierce the opponent's flow of EXS and temporary seal their abilitiesConfirmed during French-Bread Information Station on November 1st 2019. It is an extremely rare ability. It's effect could directly be applied to a weapon, but Seth unfortunately lacks the skill to harness his ability in this way. Instead, Seth developed his whole fighting style around the way in which it's easiest for him to use his abilityConfirmed during French-Bread Information Station on November 1st 2019. That's how he ended up with his current style of creating small balls that shoot the "chains" in the midst of Seth's high-speed sword attacks. Seth was entrusted with the Twin Swords: Eliminator ( ) from Kuon as a part of his deal with Chaos. The other name of the blades is the Indulgence of Elimination ( ). Their relation to Hyde's sword with a similar name haven't been explained yet, but they are told to have to the opposite power to that of Hyde's sword. Before getting the Indulgence Weapon, Seth is told to have had expertise in a normal pair of daggers during his time of assassinating. So far, Seth has displayed abilities in moving within the shadows along with basic stealth skills, and is able control a small level of darkness in the form of either creating a mote that fires a stunning arrow or an afterimage. Most of the time he focuses on his agility to be able to cleanly cut down his target with finesse and speed. Musical Theme |-|Official= |-|Localized (UNIst only)= Introduction Text |-|Exe:Late (JP)= He strays. The whole family's rule and onself's will. It sways in the interval. The promise with a girl ties. The least recently rusty chain hauled in and stopped. The promise with a boy severs it. The grey wedge dug in compensation. It turns into the labyrinth which confuses him a deep night. Is the lamplight to greet visible? |-|Exe:Late (EN)= He wanders -- Bound by the will and governing of an ancient family, but his emotions tremor. The promise he made with a young girl shackles him. In rusty chains he strives to sever. The Night becomes a labyrinth: impeding his progress. Will he ever find the beacon he seeks? |-|Original= He had gone astray. The statute of the family and his own will. He sways in between. The promise with the girl connects. Drawing the old rusty chain. The promise with the boy is broken. The dull grey wedge penetrates for the compensation. Deep nights turn into the labyrinth that deludes him. Will he see the light of acceptance. Movelists UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle Check the details about Seth's gameplay from here! Gallery Creation & Development Seth's design originally started from scrapped designs of Hyde. The producer Narita was originally against the addition of Seth as he felt like the game already had enough gloomy and dark characters. Yoshihara personally liked Seth's design and was determined to get him into the game. He polished the design and promised the producer that after Seth he'd draw as many cheerful characters as Narita wantedDengeki interview. Yoshihara was careful to add colors like blue and silver that made Seth seem more like Hyde's rival. The key of Seth's design was to visualize "Assassin" and "Night Blade". His design has a lot of sharpness. In the mook interview, Yoshihara reflects that he wanted to brush-up the details of Seth's bottom half more as it felt a bit too simpleStart-up Navi interview. Trivia *The term Kerykeion is an ancient winged scepter with two serpents coiling around the shaft, used as a symbol of medical profession and modeled on Hermes' staff. *Seth's name is written in katakana as "Seto" instead of the typical "Sesu". It is possibly as a reference to Set/Seth, the god of the desert, storms, disorder and violence in the Egyptian mythology. *The futon he uses to wrap Linne with in his Arcade Mode is apparently the one he sleeps in. *Seth's favorite food is fishes boiled in soy sauce, otherwise known as nitsuke (煮付け). References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Playable Characters Category:Night Blade Category:BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle